catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Glow Of Hazel Eyes
Glow Of Hazel Eyes (Glow) is a lightly built dark gray she-cat with a glossy pelt and vibrant hazel eyes. History :Glow of Hazel Eyes is born to Emerald that Glistens in Sunlight, in the Tribe of Rushing Water. She is the second of her litter to be born, Frost that Glimmers in Sunshine is her only sister. Glow is noticeably smaller than Frost and her other denmates, but she never lets it get her down; and she isn't considered a runt. Glow and Frost's father is Rumble of Distant Thunder, a cave guard. He does not act very warm towards his kits, but their mother reassures them that he loves them very much. :Glow starts to wonder what she would grow up to be; her mother was a prey hunter, her father a cave guard. At first glance, Frost's future was not hard to guess; she has the long legs and nimble body of a prey hunter. Glow wondered about herself, she was small, long legged, and slender, but was she too small to be a prey hunter? She couldn't picture herself as a cave guard, who were usually stronger and more fit for fighting than prey hunters. Glow wasn't very good at play fighting, so she didn't think she'd make a very good cave guard. :Glow doesn't get along particularly well with Rumble, often angered if he gave her orders. She insists to Emerald that her father didn't care about her and her sister as much, but her mother's answer to this remains the same as it always had. :The day soon came when it would be decided what they would train to be when they became to-bes. Glow is as excited as ever, and, even though Frost is, she is quiet and reserved. It is agreed upon that they would both be made into prey hunters. Emerald is very proud of them, and very excited that she would get to hunt with them someday. Glow is overjoyed, and for the first time, their father really does seem to be proud of them. :As Glow gets older, her playful, mischievous spirit never goes away; and she always makes boring days fun for her denmates. :When the time comes for her to begin her training, Glow is a bit anxious to begin; wanting to see outside the cave and her mother's nest. At the ceremony, she and Frost are both given mentors, and their training begins almost immediately. Glow befriends Lightning that Burns Sky, a to-be in training to become a cave guard, and Moon that Sinks in Waves, a to-be training to be a prey hunter. :Glow loves to hunt, and learns fairly quickly; using her small size to her advantage sometimes by being able to fit into spaces to retrieve mice where others can't. :She has a lot of fun messing around with Lightning, but often talks with Moon when she is troubled, for the young tom is very smart, offering good advice, and he is very good at comforting her and cheering her up. :She likes to see Frost developing her hunting skills, because at first she wasn't as good as Glow was. But soon, both sisters are incredible hunters, and do best when they work together. :Even as a to-be, Glow still doesn't quite see eye-to-eye with her father, whom she suspects is disappointed that she turned out to be smaller than Frost. Frost is unsure of this, reassuring her that Emerald had promised that Rumble did love them, and was proud of them. But Glow isn't quite convinced. :Glow, Frost, their mentors, and Emerald often go hunting, and Glow finds it quite enjoyable to hunt with her mother. :A moon or so later, Stoneteller gathers all the tribe cats together for a ceremony out by the waterfall, and declare Glow and Frost official prey hunters. Emerald nearly bursts with happiness, running forward to congratulate them and cover them in licks after the ceremony had ended. Glow looks around at Rumble, and is shocked to see him looking as happy as Emerald. :Glow grows closer to Lightning, who had become a cave guard; Moon had become a full prey hunter. :Glow still loves to mess around with Lightning, and is often going out hunting with him. :One time when they go out hunting together, Lightning seems a bit down. Concerned, Glow asks him if he was alright. He confesses that he had been missing his mother a lot lately since she had died. Glow comforts him, saying that he still had her. :Glow notices that Moon isn't quite himself lately either, but he is more reluctant to tell her what's wrong, and assures her that he is fine. Glow doesn't buy it, and decides that maybe he would tell her when he was ready. :She develops a crush on Lightning, who is even more charming now than when they were training together as to-bes. He seems to like her a lot, and flirts with her at times, which makes Moon tense when he's around them. Glow greatly enjoys her time with Lightning, and doesn't seem to notice any more of Moon's odd behavior. :One night while talking with Lightning, he tells her that he loves her, and wanted her to be his mate. Glow is very shocked, and doesn't know what to say at first. Her first impulse was to accept and confess love for him, but something held her back. First of all, she realized that she didn't love him as much as he loved her, and wasn't ready for a relationship with him. Second, most of their time together was spent joking around, and even though Glow enjoyed it, she knew that they couldn't become mates based all on that. There was something else inside her as well that kept her from accepting, but she wasn't sure what at the time. As all this is racing through her mind, Lightning starts to become unsure if he said the right thing. Noticing this, Glow tells him everything she was thinking, and that she didn't think she was quite mature enough for a mate at the moment. Lightning told her that she was mature, but he consented to just be friends. :After this, she meets up with Moon, and is worried to see that he is quite distressed. She asks what the matter is, and he finally tells her that he has feelings for her, but he knew that she would never love someone like him, and that he hoped she would be happier with Lightning. Glow is troubled by this, and tells him that they weren't mates. Moon seems to be a bit cheered up, but is still in distress; Glow however doesn't know how to help him. She hasn't realized her feelings for Moon yet, and is keeping them at the very back of her mind. :Even though her and Lightning remain good friends, her feelings for him slowly ebb; and soon his feelings for her go away as well. They both tell each other this, and are both relieved they can be just friends. Family Members Father: :Rumble of Distant Thunder - Living Mother: :Emerald that Glistens in SunlightRevealed on the IRC, January 3rd, 2010 - Living Sister: :Frost that Glimmers in SunshineRevealed in the IRC Forest on May 6th - Living Real Life Image References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:Tribe of Rushing Water Member Category:Prey-Hunter Category:Nightfall's Characters